MISAKI
by Kyle Haddock
Summary: La historia de un solitario escritor en búsqueda de inspiración, un chico descubriendo nuevas experiencias propias de su juventud y un hermano mayor ignorante de todo lo que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. This boy**

El avión había aterrizado en América apenas hace un par de horas, el viaje había sido todo un calvario. Tomo un taxi e indico la dirección de la casa de su mejor amigo del instituto. Han pasado siete años más o menos desde la última vez que se vieron, Takahiro perdió a sus padres en un terrible accidente y gracias a ello decidió trabajar y migrar a otro país que le permitiera criar con más facilidad a su querido hermano menor.

Ahora Akihiko es un escritor muy exitoso, pero hace ya más de un año que no puede redactar algo que verdaderamente le complazca, conversó al respecto con Takahiro por medio de emails y este le sugirió cambiar de ambiente ya que muy probablemente eso haría que la inspiración regresara, después insistió en que debía ir a vivir a América con él y su hermano menor.

En un principio Akihiko lo dudo, sobre todo por el reciente hallazgo de su homosexualidad, no quería incomodar a su mejor amigo, pero en vista a la gran insistencia que este mostraba termino aceptando pues quizá tenía algo de razón.

Pasó todo el trayecto perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos treinta minutos fin estaba frente a la puerta de residencia Takahashi, no era una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, modesta pero bonita. Tocó el timbre meditando si después de todo esto iba a ser una buena idea.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose y un hombre alto con cabello oscuro y gafas lo recibió embozando una sonrisa para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Akihiko, cuanto tiempo! – Saludó entusiasmado Takahiro mientras terminaba el contacto - ¿Cómo te encuentras?, pasa por favor y siéntete como en tu casa.

\- También me da gusto verte Takahiro, fue un largo viaje, espero que mi estadía aquí no sea ninguna molestia. - Hablo el de ojos violetas.

\- De ninguna manera hombre, será genial tenerte como invitado. Ven y sígueme, quiero que por fin conozcas a Misaki. - Dijo emocionado y guiándolo por el interior.

Entraron a la casa para dirigirse hacia el patio trasero donde estaba el susodicho, en el recorrido Akihiko no puedo evitar sentir un poco de fastidio con respecto a el hermano menor de su amigo, no era nada personal pues en todos estos años de amistad nunca lo conoció, simplemente le desagradaban los niños y jóvenes.

Cruzaron la puerta de atrás que daba a un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín y es en ese momento en el que lo vio por primera vez, tumbado en el pasto del jardín trasero a la sombra de un árbol mientras leía una especie de historieta que le hacia sonreír.

\- Ese es Misaki, mi hermanito. - Dijo el hombre con gafas mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, se notaba que lo apreciaba mucho.

\- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene? - Preguntó el más alto tratando de disimular su asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese chiquillo lo había dejado sin palabras. Esos ojos verdes tan grandes y llenos de vida, esa figura tan pequeña pero estética, su piel lucia tan suave y ni hablar de sus tentadores labios rosados; era el ser humano más perfecto que haya visto en sus 27 años de vida.

\- Diecisiete, ya casi está por cumplir los dieciocho… como vuela el tiempo, recuerdo que fue apenas ayer cuando ingresó al jardín de infantes...- Akihiko dejó de escuchar a su amigo pues toda su atención se centró en el lindo castaño, pero regresó en si cuando Takahiro comenzó llamar al menor. - ¡Misaki, ven aquí por favor! - El mencionado dejo su revista de tiras cómicas y se incorporó para ir corriendo hacia los adultos. El peligris sintió una gran e inexplicable emoción por tener a aquel ángel tan cerca.

\- Misaki quiero presentarte a Usami Akihiko, es un gran amigo mío desde hace muchos años y vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo. – Explicó el hermano mayor.

\- Es un gusto Usami-san.- Saludó el más pequeño mientras hacia una reverencia y le dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

Al escuchar tan dulce voz decir su nombre pensó que es lo único que quiere oír para toda la vida, no sabía con exactitud sí debía sentir remordimiento o culpa, si sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso o catastrófico, pero si algo tenía claro es que quería quedarse todo el tiempo que le fuese posible en esa casa para averiguarlo. ¿Era esto acaso lo que llaman ''amor a primera vista''?

Continuará…

**¡Hola! Hace AÑOS que no escribía, quería retomarlo desde hace tiempo y por fin lo conseguí, estoy feliz. **

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, está ligeramente basada en cierto libro y película, sin embargo, no le seré fiel pues, aunque el autor sea excelente no apruebo lo que su obra relata ya que no es un tema que apruebe y pueda digerir. Si alguien detecta en que me estoy inspirando por favor no se alarme pues como dije mi fanfic no tomará esos rumbos.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, eso me animara a continuar, un agradecimiento a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, hasta luego **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. I know you are gonna be a trouble.**

\- Akihiko, me imagino que deseas descansar. – Rompió el silencio el hermano mayor sacando al escritor de su transe -. Misaki, por favor acompáñalo a su habitación para que se instale.

\- Claro nii-chan .- Respondió con una sonrisa el de ojos verdes -. Sígame Usami-san.

Se adentraron los tres en la vivienda. Takahiro en dirección a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena mientras que su hermanito y mejor amigo subían las escaleras. Usami miraba embobado al joven que caminaba frente a él, jamás hubiera creído que así es como luce el hermano menor de Takahiro, ni siquiera se parecen, si bien consideraba a su amigo atractivo Misaki estaba en otro nivel, era como un ángel.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado hasta una puerta blanca al final de un pasillo, el menor giró la perilla y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al mayor.

\- Esta es su habitación, siéntase cómodo y si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo.

\- Te lo agradezco Misaki .- Dijo el de pelo plateado mientras pasaba y colocaba sus maletas en la cama.

Akihiko estaba por comenzar a desempacar, pero se percató de que la pequeña figura de cabellos castaños aún seguía parada en el marco de la puerta observándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? .- Preguntó con intriga el mayor.

Sin decir nada Misaki dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente dejando al de ojos amatistas un tanto desconcertado. ¿Será acaso que Misaki está incomodo o molesto por su presencia? Ese pensamiento hacia que le doliera el pecho y se sintiera patético, es decir, apenas llevaba minutos de conocer al chiquillo y ya le daba demasiada importancia. No podía permitir que algo así le atormentara, después de todo el vino hasta este país para poder trabajar mejor, no para enamorarse del hermano menor de Takahiro.

\- ¡Akihiko, la cena está lista! – Se escuchó al hombre de lentes gritar.

…...

Los tres se encontraban sentados en cada uno de los extremos de la mesa degustando los platillos preparados. Ambos amigos conversaban muy animadamente después de tantos años de no verse cara a cara.

\- Te lo digo, esa mujer está chiflada, me sorprende que no me haya seguido hasta acá. - Comentó el peliplata para después saborear un bocado de estofado.

\- Jajaja, suena a que es todo un personaje, la vida de escritor parece gratificante, pero a la vez algo agobiante. – Respondió el peliazul.

\- Ni que lo digas… Por cierto Takahiro, esto está muy bueno.

\- Me alegro que te guste Akihiko, pero a quien debes agradecer es a Misaki, prácticamente él lo preparó todo, yo solo le ayude a cortar la carne.

El menor no había pronunciado palabra alguna a lo largo de la cena y al escuchar ese comentario levantó la vista hacia ambos adultos y sonrió. Usami correspondió el gesto del joven frente a él y no pudo evitar confundirse por el contraste su actitud tan fría de hace un momento.

\- Estoy feliz de que le haya gustado Usami-san.- Dijo Misaki dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.- Si me disculpan ya iré a dormir, buenas noches, descansen.- El menor lavó sus cubiertos y después de ello salió del comedor para dejar a ambos amigos solos.

Akihiko se quedó viendo por donde desapareció el chico de ojos verdes, definitivamente estaba cautivado pero muy confundido.

\- Y dime Akihiko, ¿ya tienes novia?

\- No, no estoy interesado en ello. - Respondió tranquilamente.

\- Vaya que extraño, siempre fuiste tan popular con las chicas en el instituto e imaginaba que ya estabas saliendo con alguien.

\- Lo que pasa es que nunca he conocido a la persona indicada… ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿aún sigues con Manami-san?

\- Así es, ya casi llevamos cuatro años de novios. - Respondió el de ojos oscuros a la vez que su rostro expresaba alegría.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, recuerdo cuando por videollamada me diste la noticia de que había aceptado tener una cita contigo, estabas que te daba un ataque de la emoción.

\- Jajaja estaba muy nervisos, creí que me iba a rechazar. - Comentó divertido ante tal anécdota. - ¡Ya sé!, ¿por qué no le pedimos a Manami que te presente a alguna de sus amigas?

\- Gracias, pero paso, después de todo vine aquí para poder escribir.

\- Tienes razón, debes enfocarte principalmente en ello. - Respondió el hombre de lentes.

Continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada atentamente por el más joven de los Takahashi desde el barandal de las escaleras del segundo piso. Decidió que ya había oído suficiente y se dirigió a su habitación, sus sospechas cada vez parecían estar en lo correcto y estaba dispuesto a entrar en acción, mañana enfrentaría a ese tal escritor.

Continuará…

**¡Por fin el segundo capítulo, yay! Quizá les haya parecido algo lento, pero les aseguro que con lo que se viene más adelante la cosa se pondrá más emocionante e intensa ;D  
Un agradecimiento a taiga-kun por su review que me dio las energías para concretar este capítulo. También agradezco a todos aquellos que le dieron follow a la historia.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer!**


End file.
